


the morning after

by aethe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, post sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethe/pseuds/aethe
Summary: They were both bare, their skin covered by nothing but a thin blanket. It was way too hot for them to be embracing tightly, so they settled for more subtle touches — loosely holding hands and carefully entangling their legs. A snake, Faust, laid in-between them, fast asleep.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 97





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I love Asra with all my heart. I don't think I have a fav when it comes to the Main 6 but Asra comes close to being that.
> 
> ||Cross-posted on Tumblr||

It was a cloudy morning. The air was humid and dense, and the sun was completely hidden behind a thick layer of dark, dark clouds. Seemed like a storm was brewing. It was only a matter of time before the first thunder rung and rain fell upon the entire city of Vesuvia. The very few people who were out on the streets were in a rush; either looking for shelter or trying to cover up whatever they were selling on the market in hopes of saving it from getting soaked.

And yet, their home was completely still. Peaceful. Soft snores echoed in their bedroom, followed by quiet, barely audible breathing. They were both bare, their skin covered by nothing but a thin blanket. It was way too hot for them to be embracing tightly, so they settled for more subtle touches — loosely holding hands and carefully entangling their legs. A snake, Faust, laid in-between them, fast asleep.

Asra rolled onto his back and his snores got louder. He let go of his lover's hand; they stirred, clearly upset at the loss of his touch, but didn’t wake up. They were dreaming about one of the many journeys they and Asra went on. In their dream, they were revisiting one of the beautiful hot springs of Nevivon.

Then, lightning struck, and thunder quickly followed. A few raindrops hit the ground. More and more kept on falling, until the morning rain turned into a downpour.

That was the thing that woke them up. They nearly jumped out of bed, startled. A moment later the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the window settled in, and they laid back down. Faust lifted her head and gave them a curious look.

“It’s okay, Faust. I was just surprised,” they whispered to the snake. Faust, seemingly satisfied with that answer, curled up and closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile, her human friend was busy looking at Asra. He was snoring pretty loudly by now, and they were pretty sure he was drooling onto his pillow, but at that moment he was the most beautiful creature in the world. There were marks on his neck, small and large. His hair was a charming mess and his chest was bare, covered in light scratch marks. All of those things were evidence of last night’s pleasures. Such a pretty sight, they thought, reaching out to move a piece of Asra’s hair out of his face. He stirred slightly and rolled onto his side, facing his lover.

“Is everything okay?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Mhm," they hummed and moved to lay closer to him. “I just love you.”

“I love you too.” Asra draped his arm around them and buried his face in their hair. Goosebumps rose on his skin; the room had gotten so much colder.

“Go back to sleep,” they whispered, feeling Faust slither under the cover and on top of their leg. “It’s still early.”

But Asra was already softly snoring again, curled up under the blanket. They smiled and tightened their grip on his waist.

“Sleep tight, my heart.”


End file.
